


The Book of  Kaboom

by DistressExpress



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/M, It's happening, So I'm gonna give it more, let's do this, this ship deserves more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressExpress/pseuds/DistressExpress
Summary: Captain Boomerang X Katana deserves more writing, more stories about it, it just deserves moreAnd Ii'm here to give it moreThis is a mashup of a LOT of prompts from Tumblr, and fans, all inserted for the lovely shipImma dedicate the rest of my life to this tbh, hahaLETS GOP.S. THIS IS JUST THE OPENING LETTERMORE STORIES ARE COMING YOUR WAY, WOOOOHit the next chapter when it's there, my man





	1. A Note to the Readers

Hello there! I'm Seer, or Time, whatever the heck ya want to call me.  
I have seen lots of my readers appreciating to see Kaboom (Katana x Boomerang) because they rarely see it, and they want more  
So, I have made it my mission to give you more Kaboom in your life  
I have asked my followers of Tumblr to send me prompts from an account on there called Otp-imagines-cult  
You can check it out here!: http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/  
If you would like to suggest prompts from here, feel free to comment and send me the link, or copy and paste one of the prompts!  
I currently have a lot to work with, but stock piling is never a bad idea!

Okay, long story short, I'm gonna make a chapter for each prompt, and it's all gonna be Kaboom.  
All for you guys <3  
If any of y'all wanna help me write, or give me ideas, let me know  
I might even insert some fan art for this, this is gonna be intense, fun, and fabulous

Let's do this thing.

~Time~


	2. Katana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Person A melting into a hug from Person B"
> 
> Katana visits old territory while the squad is in Japan. She starts to revisit bad memories and is about to investigate when someone stops her from re-opening old wounds. 
> 
> This is pretty cute, a little sad but cute.

 

There was crashes, screams, so much yelling. So much blood. It was like a blind artist grabbed the red paint and went to town on a white canvas. Slowly, the noises faded into the night. Outside, in the blood, stood a girl. She was staring through the window, trembling and waiting. Waiting for anything. Just a sign of life.

There was nothing.

But that was years ago.

Katana stared out at the window. She looked inside, watching for any movement, any sign of life. She waited, watching the snow fall on her in the reflection. Her brown eyes began to gloss over as disappointment filled her mind. She knew nothing would be here, it would only make her sad.

She would just be opening old wounds.

But she came. She came to know that no one was there. No one was alive. However, even looking through the dark window, she had a slight bit of longing in her, to look inside. To see what had happened to her husband inside this god awful cabin. She locked eyes were herself in the reflection before she took a step towards the door.

"Kat?" She turned around. Her eyes went wide as a tall figure stood before her, hovering before the porch steps. She unsheathed her sword in self defense. "Whoa, whoa, hey! Put that back, it's just me, mate!" She frowned slightly before relaxing the slightest bit.

"...Captain Boomerang. What are you doing outside?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He climbed up the steps to stand in front of her. It bothered her, how he could look so big and mighty when he was nothing of the sort. He had no power, yet he towered over her like a king.

"What do you want?" Her voice was bitter. She didn't need him here.

"I just...Katana, what the hell are you doing 'ere? You're so far from us-"

"I have my own business, that doesn't involve you. Why are you following me?"

"I was kinda worried, tis all. It's...weird for you." Katana blew a black strand off of her face before she moved to push past Boomerang. She thought he wouldn't care, would just move

Instead, he grabbed her arm. "You're not going in here, are you?"

"As I matter of fact, I was. Move." She stepped forward, only to be yanked back.

"Kat, don't-"

"Don't call me that. I am not in the mood for your stupid, flirtatious pet names," she snapped. Boomerang flinched back. He looked hurt. She stared at him for a long moment. "...why do you care, Digger? You're a womanizer, yes? I am just a name in a black book in your head, and yet here you are, chasing after me in the snow, acting like-"

"I know why you're 'ere. It's where he died, right?" Katana stiffened. Her face went pale.

"...Y'know, I was hoping when Waller there said we had a mission in Japan that we wouldn't get near this place. But I saw you walkin' out, asked Ricky, and...well, bad luck, I guess." She stared at him for the longest time she ever analyzed anyone's face. "Look, I get it and all but, Katani, ya can't do this. You're gonna go inside and you're gonna break down. Because, frankly? His blood and stains are probably in there. No one would take that easily. He's gone, and I know, that's god awful, but there's nothing you can do. I mean, look, mate." He brought her over to the window and pointed to something lying on the ground inside. It looked like a severed arm.

"...I did not see that..."

"Do you really want to go in there? Remind yourself of what happened? Luv, he's-"

"Dead. I saw the body. I retrieved his sword. I know. I..." She bit her lip.

"...why the fuck do you wanna go in there, darl?

"...I thought...there might be a chance..." Her voice cracked. Boomerang straightened up as he saw her begin to crack. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a big hug. For once, she let him do it. She fell against him and buried her face in his blue jacket. She breathed in the aroma of alcohol and cologne. Usually, she scrunched up her nose when it passed over it. Now, it was the one thing to stop her from screaming or crying. It wrapped around her sweetly and soothed her.

"Shh, it's alright, you're okay, Kat." Boomerang patted her on the back and hugged her tighter. She was shaking, probably from the cold. He thought a moment before he bent down to look her in the eye. Her face said nothing. Her eyes?

Sadness, longing, pain. For a moment.

Gratitude, relief, and a pinch of happiness. It all appeared as soon as she saw his face.

"You cold?" Katana didn't say anything. She just moved to pressed herself against him. He laughed a little as she melted into his arms. "God, you're cute. C'mon, let's get the fuck away from here. The snow is making everything even more depressing." Katana looked up before she cracked a smile towards him. He grinned back before he took off his trench coat. He then took off his blue jacket and wrapped it around her. It looked like a cloak on her small figure. It made him laugh.

She tightened the jacket around her before she looked him over. "You never answered my question."

"Oh? What was it?" He put his coat back on.

"Why do you care?"

"What can I say," He picked her up and brought her into a rough bear hug. "I'm a sucker for women who are always almost killing me." She stared at him before she snorted and covered her mouth to muffle the sound.

"You find that attractive?" He moved to hold her with one arm. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She leaned back as he shot her one of his crazy grins.

"Nah. I got a crush on ye with some hope. I know you must like me back too, or else I woulda been dead by now." He winked at her before he leaped off the porch and raced through the snow. Katana let out a small laugh as she held on tightly and watched his footprints spread across the wide, snowy terrain. She looked over his rough cut face. A smile appeared on her own at the site of his crooked smile and bright eyes.

'Bless this man.'

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr, and I'm putting it on here  
> This is the start of something beautiful  
> More chapters and prompts are on their way


	3. Captain Boomerang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Person A trying to text something sweet to Person A overnight but auto correct ruins it"  
> I'm fairly certain CartoonFanForLife sent this one to me (Maybe Bananatman did too)  
> Either way, LETS GO  
> I LOVE DOING THESE HIGH SCHOOL ONES  
> Okay, so Harley gave Digger Tatsu's number, but he's super nervous to text her, so all his friends are helping him out during lunch and AutoCorrect just deciDES TO SAY HELLO  
> You know that meme where Tom the Cat is entering the room through the room weirdly, and it looks funny  
> Like Oh I'm gonna be productive today, Procrastination: (Picture of tom going through the door)  
> Y'know, this one: https://img.ifcdn.com/images/544b02052f3535a629ce0d27ad9a79dd5b86100e070df7845df6580ba40a6de9_1.jpg   
> Auto Correct is Tom in this situation  
> It's beautiful
> 
> LETS GO

Digger was a mess of emotions and confusion, and it was all because of a pretty, Japanese, young girl who got moved up into his math class because she was too smart to be at her grade level. Why couldn’t she just be average? He wouldn’t be thinking about her if she was. Not to mention he was faced with a dilemma. 

See, earlier in the day, Harley Quinzel had obtained Tatsu’s phone number for the Australian. She pretended it was just for herself, but she had other intentions.

“You two would be the cutest couple! You have to text her!”

“What? Why?”

“Because you two have to connect, silly! I mean, ya can’t just sit around and expect her to fall on you. You have to talk to her if you want her to notice you!” He felt like he was back in middle school. 

“But I don’t even like her-”

“Bullshit, mister! I saw you!”

“‘Alright, I do, but- ah fuck it, what’s the digits, darl?” The blonde had given him the number and wished him farewell before she hung up. He had the contact in his phone for a week now, but he never mustered the courage to actually use it. Not a call, or a text, nothing. He debated about it everyday, but always procrastinated it. Hell, he  _ did his homework  _ to avoid it. That was pretty serious, all things considered.

“You have  _ who’s  _ number?” Chato asked during lunch that day. Digger had been talking to them about his issue.

“Tatsu! Y'know ‘er, she's in our math class.”

“That sophomore? The girl who always gets one hundreds? You've got to be kidding me, man.” 

“Shit, I know, but...I don’t know-”

“You like her?” Waylon interrupted. He was a huge dude who had an unusual skin condition. It looked like he was covered in scales from a crocodile. He always hung around with Chato, a Hispanic transfer student who had his left ear pierced and always had dark circles under his eyes. Not like a normal high school student. No, these were seriously dark circles.

“Fuck, man, no!”

“You sound like you do,” Floyd mumbled as he scrolled on his phone. He was the only black kid in their squad, unless you count Waylon as well. Although, he’s more known as “That thing that came from the swamps of Florida”. 

“Shut up, Floydie,” Digger threatened. Floyd just chuckled and continued to go through his phone.

“‘You should’ve gotten her snapchat, man. No one texts anymore. It’s all pictures.”

“Isn’t that for nudes and shit?” Waylon asked. Floyd shrugged.

“I use it.”

“Okay, so it is.” The boys cackled together, except for Digger. He seemed like he was truly thinking about the situation, maybe even overthinking.

“Hey, homie, you good?”

“Absolutely fuckin’ not.”

“Holy shit, you really like her, huh?” 

“I thought I told you, no!”

“Well if you didn’t, you would have either not wanted her number, or texted her something by now,” Floyd butted in. Digger glared at him.

“Says the man who can’t even talk to Harley, meanwhile she’s calling me.” Floyd looked up at him for a second with a look of pure, murderous rage. It flashed away in a blink as he let out a breath and looked back down at his phone. 

“Okay, okay, c’mon bros. Let's help him out. Why don’t you text her now? We can help you, amigo,” Chato offered. “It is not that hard to speak with the ladies.”

“Says you,” Waylon teased. Chato elbowed him sharply in the ribs before he folded his hands together politely. Waylon wheezed, and ceased to comment further.

“Now then, let us start this slow. Say a greeting, and be polite.” Digger took out his iPhone and opened up Tatsu’s contact. He tapped on the message icon and opened up a chat. Chato stared over his shoulder as he typed out his text.

 

DH: Hey there, luv, lovely to speak to ya ;}

 

“That smile looks like something a rapist would use,” Floyd muttered as his eyes wandered to Digger’s screen.

“What?! It’s fine!”

“It looks creepy, dude.” Floyd was casually liking photos on his Instagram dashboard.

“Jesus fucking Christ, every detail bothers you!”

“I’m just saying.”

“What do you know ‘bout women?”

“Whatever it is, it’s more than you.” The two boys glared at each other from across the table. 

“Alright, alright, settle down, mad dogs.” They both looked up as a broad shouldered figure sat down next to Floyd. It was the only one of the group of boys that hadn’t done anything illegal (yet).

“Rick! You’ve dealt with girls before, I am sure you can assist us with this issue.”

“What fucking issue? Digger, who the hell did you assault-”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Yet,” Waylon muttered to himself. Chato nudged him before he leaned on the table towards Rick.

“Digger is attempting to text a girl. He does not wish to screw up anything.”

“Lemme see what damage you’ve already done.” Digger handed over his phone, allowing Rick to examine the one text he already sent. “...that is the perviest smile I’ve ever seen.” Floyd slammed his hands on the table, which made Rick jump out of his seat.

“I fucking told you, dude!”

“Shut up, asshole!” 

“I mean, maybe if it had a nose it wouldn’t be that bad, but…I wouldn’t trust that smile-” The phone buzzed. Everyone at the table jumped as Rick threw the phone back at Digger, who nearly dropped it.

“Shit, shit, oh shit, was that her?” Floyd leaned forward, somewhat intrigued now.

“Did she already reject you?” Waylon looked down at the small screen. Chato was practically on top of his scaly friend in attempt to see what was going on. Digger scanned the screen and hesitantly read it out loud.

 

TY: Who is this?

TY: I hope this is not Jones

TY: I already told him I do not plan on being his partner in gym again

 

Everyone slowly moved to stare at Waylon, who looked somewhat offended.

“...what?! I didn’t do anything.”

“Right, right, sure. Well, don't tell her it’s you yet. Maybe you can hold off the rejection,” Rick suggested. Digger rolled his eyes.

“Please, c’mon, I-”

“Who texted you?! Ooo, is it a cute guy?!” All of the boys looked in the direction of a high pitched voice yelling. Sure enough, it belonged to a blonde with her hair ombre-ing into red and blue. She was sitting on the table in front of a girl with short, black hair, who had her back to the group. Chato let out a gasp.

“She is here! We can watch her reaction!”

“Oh, fuck me…” 

“She can do that later, get to replying!” Digger glared at Rick before he picked up his phone and typed as quietly as possible.

 

DH: Naaahhhh

DH: It ain’t jones, i promise

DH: It might just b the man of ur dreams ;-}

TY: That smile Deeply concerns me

 

All the boys burst out laughing, pointing down at the screen and trying to hold onto their seats. Floyd was making a point to cackle over the group. Digger growled before he punched Floyd in the throat and grinned as he fell onto the ground. Chato narrowed his eyes at the two before he shook his head disappointedly. 

“No chill lies at this table,” he muttered under his breath.

“I’m here.” Waylon cracked a grin down towards his Hispanic friend. Chato scanned over him for a second before he cracked a small smile.

“Maybe if you were actually on the table, it would be cooler.” He winked. Waylon’s eyes lit up before he lightly punched him in the shoulder teasingly.

“Hey. Chaylon, you’re cute and all, but we’re trying to deal with this right now.” Chato and Waylon’s faces went a shade of red (or in Waylon’s case, dark green) before he let out a deep growl towards Rick.

“What the fuck did you call us?”

“Chaylon. Or do you prefer Wayto?” Rick cracked a grin. Waylon looked like he was about to scratch this boy’s nose off but Chato raised his hand.

“I prefer Chaylon, honestly.” He glanced up at Waylon. The boy with rough skin hesitated before he smirked and gave his friend a side, one armed hug. Rick rolled his eyes, but he seemed to be slightly amused. 

“C’mon, amigos, we need to help our friend,” Floyd said before he grabbed the phone out of the Aussie’s hands.

“Hey!”

“Let me do this.”

 

DH: Don’t worry, babe, that’s just how I look at you

TY: With...An odd smile?

DH: Nah, with a beautiful smile 

DH: Probably because I’m mirroring yours

TY: I do not recall smiling to any odd males

DH: Maybe you will be 

TY: I still do not know you

DH: Would you like to meet?

TY: Who. Are. You?

 

Digger stole the phone back from Floyd and did a damage check before he squinted towards his friend.

“...I was expecting you to fuck me over.”

“Eehhhh. I could either screw it up forever, or watch you keep attempting and failing. That’s so much funnier.” He smirked as he leaned back in his chair. Digger rolled his eyes before he cracked his knuckles and pulled up the keyboard. He typed out his name, Digger Harkness. Simple, easy, clearly stated. This should be a piece of cake.

But he forgot about an old, annoying friend of his - Autocorrect.

Oh, how he wished he turned it off.

 

DH: Dicker Hardness, luv

DH: WAIT

TY: …

 

Digger’s face went red. This…

This is not okay. 

This is bad. 

‘Where’s the nearest stairs I can hurl myself off of?’

The boys jumped as they heard a loud, high pitched cackle. Harley was nearly falling off the table as she laughed hysterically. Digger felt like he should just leave when he noticed Tatsu’s face. She was smiling, holding back a laugh. She had a hand over her mouth, but he could faintly see the tips of a smile poking out. She was...amused.

‘I didn’t even know she could smile.’ 

All of his friends were laughing at him for his ridiculous mistake - except for Chato. He just looked embarrassed, mainly for Digger. He was shaking his head and covering his eyes like he was facing a car crash. It made the Aussie smile, grin, actually. 

“Man, your auto-correct really fucked you over. Too bad, I was looking forward to watching her turn you down a million times.” Floyd was trying to suppress a chuckle. 

“I dunno, mate. I think I just made progress.” He cracked a grin at Floyd 

 

When Digger and Chato walked into math class, they were screamed at by their teacher, Mr.Pennyworth.

“Uhp! Don’t sit down! Don’t you dare!” The boys froze and raised their hands up, like someone was pointing a gun at them. “Mr.Satana-”

“Santana, sir.” Mr.Pennyworth kept calling Chato Satana, probably because he had so many tattoos, and their teacher was an old man who, quite frankly, was scared of most of their class. The boys looked like thugs, and the girls looked like whores.

Except for Tatsu. 

‘She always looks like a goddess’. 

“Whatever. You, go sit down next to Selina. Yes, at the table in the front.” Chato begrudgingly moved to sit down next to the black haired girl. She didn’t wear much revealing clothing, at least not most of the time, but she always had a collar around her neck with some kind of V-neck shirt and the tightest, black skinny jeans a human being could fit into. Out of everyone in their class, she actually looked very decent. 

“Mr.Harkness-” Digger noticed a girl at a nearby table straighten up. “-you are sitting in the back. Right next to Pamela.” The Australian let himself fall into his seat next to a redheaded girl. She was always wearing green, even her lipstick. Today, she was wearing a miniskirt with a low rise tank top. He didn’t care, though. Girls could dress however they wanted to, in his opinion, just as long as they weren’t completely naked in their class. 

“What is your name?” He jumped as a girl across from him spoke up. His eyes widened as he recognized it as the beautiful young lady with short, black hair, with dark eyes. She had red lips, probably from chapstick (she never wore makeup, he liked that about her), that matched her rose top. She always looked simple, yet gorgeous. He couldn’t understand how she did it. 

A grin slowly spread across his face. “Digger, Digger Harkness. Or, according to my phone, Dicker Hardness.” He winked. Pamela made a face at him before she pulled out her mirror and focused on fixing her face. Meanwhile, Tatsu was narrowing her eyes. It took her a second before a look flashed over her face. She let out a breath through her nose as she smiled at him. 

“I would hope you did not intend to rename yourself the latter option.”

“Nah, just Auto-correct coming to fuck me over, again.” The teacher shot him an annoyed look, but he got distracted as more students came in. Tatsu was still smiling at him, he couldn’t believe it. 

“Maybe you should not be texting if that occurs often.”

“Mm, yeah, you’re totally right. Maybe I should be using pictures instead. Ya got a Snapchat, luv?”

“A….snapchat?” She narrowed her eyes in confusion. He laughed, just a little.

“Gosh, you’re cute. It’s an app, darl. You have an iPhone?”

“Yes.” She seemed unbothered by the fact that he called her cute. 

“Just look up Snapchat and download it. Until then, here.” He ripped out a piece of paper and took out a pen as he scribbled down his username. He handed it over to her as he finished. She examined the paper before she raised an eyebrow.

“‘CptnBoomerdang?’ What’s that?” She was wearing a smile. If she loves puns, he’s sold. 

“It’s supposed to be Captain Boomerang, that’s what they used to call me back in Australia, mate.”

“Huh. Intriguing. Thank you, Captain.” She flashed him one last smile before she tucked the paper into her folder. He was grinning like an idiot and his blue eyes were brighter than a lamp. She called him Captain. 

It sounded so cute with her accent.

He loved her accent, so much.

‘I’m gonna have to call her.’ Just so he could hear her speak, to have it in his memory.

 

Digger was on the bus with Rick and Floyd when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He immediately pulled it out and straightened up. 

“A new friend has added you!” said the snapchat notification.

“Holy fuck, it’s happening,” said the Aussie.

“Please don’t get turned on from your phone, on the bus. There’s children here-” Chato smacked the back of Floyd’s head. 

“The only child is you, Floyd. What does your phone say?” Digger was already tapping his phone rapidly to get Snapchat to pull up faster. He tapped to see who added him, and his heart leaped out of his chest. 

“KatanaSword has added you as a friend!” He immediately added her back and moved to snap her when Floyd grabbed his wrist.

“Whoa, whoa, hey, chill. You just added her, wait a goddamn second.” Digger shot him a glare before he waited…

A second.

Hey, he followed the directions perfectly. 

He pulled up the camera and motioned for Chato to get in the shot from his seat. The three boys crowded around in the camera angle before he managed to snap it. Floyd was holding up his pinky finger and thumb with a smirk while Chato was smiling and waving. Digger just had the brightest grin on his face. He put the text “G’day, luv!” in the middle before he sent it. The three guys waited in silence for several minutes before his phone went off again. He immediately opened it.

“Greetings, Mr.Boomerdang” read the caption, along with a picture of Tatsu with Harley showing an open mouthed smile behind her. Digger melted in his seat as a blissful grin spread across his face.

“I think I’m gonna be liking math class a lot more this year.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL SO IMMATURE BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF SOMETHING AUTO CORRECT WOULD DO  
> Thats why mine is off  
> Drives me nuts  
> Also, CAPTAIN BOOMER-DANG  
> I'M PROUD OF MYSELF  
> But yeah, cute ending!   
> I might continue from here, so like if there's a prompt later that has the high school AU  
> It would be part two to this, if that makes sense  
> Sorry I haven't been writing for awhile, hope this makes up for it, haha


	4. Captain Boomerang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "....WHAT  
> SHE'S NOT DEAD?"  
> YEAH OH MY GOD  
> I ACTUALLY STARTED THIS IN OCTOBER AND I JUST NEVER WRAPPED IT UP  
> YET HERE WE ARE  
> So basically Katana breaks Boomer outta prison, he lives with her now, and he's trying to figure out why she did it, and if she likes him (crazy stuff I tell ya)  
> ITS CUTE THO, I'm sure y'all will like it
> 
> THIS WAS INSPIRED BY A FAVORITE PIECE OF MINE, PLEASE CHECK OUT THEIR STORY  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7722556  
> ITS REALLY GOOD  
> HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER IS TOO  
> Actually it might not be, its almost 11 PM and I didn't read it over, I'll just have to trust myself from October

Three months.  
It's been that long since Captain Boomerang had been released from Belle Reve, on request from a merciful, beautiful soul. She had requested he be taken out, after he only just helped saved the world. Her request was accepted, after one condition was made - the Captain was her problem. He saw it, the flash of hesitation, the “no” on her lips. He was ready to accept it, his life sentence was permanent.  
“Agreed,” she muttered. His blue eyes flew open. He stared at her for the longest time, unsure if what he heard was right. She must've said something else, or maybe he just imagined it.  
“Tatsu, you sure-” The woman raised her hand.  
“It is not a problem. I will accept any problems or consequences that could arise from this decision.” He watched her face, looking for any signs of regret, but there was nothing. Her face was kept straight and emotionless.  
“Well, missy, you got yourself a deal. I hope you understand you’re walking into Hell with this here fella.” The American soldier talked quietly, keeping his eyes locked on Katana. Boomerang could hear him, though. He could hear the disgust and the confusion in his western accent. It made the Aussie annoyed, offended by the idea that this American could talk shit about him when he was right there, in the back of the room.  
“I will stand to disagree with you, colonel. Now, if you would not mind, I believe now is the time to be departing.” The Japanese woman got up, shook the colonel’s hand, and walked towards the end of the room. She gestured her head towards the door and escorted Boomerang outside. He followed behind her silently and shut the door behind him. His eyes scanned over her, question after question running through his brain.  
“...Kat?”  
“Yes?”  
“...why?” She stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked up at him. Katana remained silent in thought before she let out a breath.  
“Come, gather your things. We are leaving this place that you have called Hellhole for too long.” Boomerang wanted to argue, to ask her again, but she was already pulling him away. 

Now, here they were. The two lived in an apartment above a bar, one of the few places they enjoyed to be near. The tall man and short woman had shared the place for three months. No matter how many sweet things Boomerang said to Katana, whatever jokes he made, or how he tried his very best to not do anything wrong, she never seemed to bother. She stayed quiet, barely smiling sometimes. She didn’t like to socialize much, or talk. He wondered if she even cared.  
“So, love, what’s yer real name?” They were sitting at a table, eating dinner. Katana was eating rice with water, while Boomerang had a plateful of various meats with a beer. Clearly, she was considered more of the healthy one.  
Her eyes flicked up at his voice. That was probably the only progress he made with her, getting her to look him in the eye. She always used to hesitate, since she didn’t wear her mask all the time. The first time he saw her face, he grinned. She glared at him as her face went red, but he thought it was adorable. “I beg your pardon?” Her voice interrupted his memory.  
“I said, what’s ya real name, darl?”  
“My...real name. It is...what is yours?” She diverted the question, again. Boomerang’s eye twitched slightly but he laughed anyways.  
“If I tell you mine, you’ll tell me yours, eh? That’s how we gonna work?”  
“...yes.” She took a sip of her water. Katana always did this.  
“Well, alright, luv. Name’s George Harkness, but my friends call me Digger.”  
“Digger?”  
“Yep. That’s what it’s always been.”  
“Hmm, interesting.” She slowly took another swig of her drink. He waited a moment before bouncing his eyebrows, signaling for her to hold up her end of the deal. Katana noticed his facial expression as she let out a sigh and put down her bottle.  
“Tatsu Yamashiro. Happy?” Digger’s eyes lit up.  
“Tatsu? Tatsu...Tatsu! What a beautiful name.” Tatsu’s cheeks and nose turned a rose color. Digger grinned, feeling like he just discovered a new country. “What’s wrong, Tatsu? You look like you’ve caught a fever.” He leaned forward. “Must be from me. I should back off, I’m too hot, it might raise yer temperature.” She let a smirk crack on her face.  
“Very funny, George. Amusing.” She picked up some rice from her plate and chewed silently while Digger rolled his eyes.  
“Digger. You don’t have to call me George. Only my Mum calls me that.” Tatsu snickered under her breath.  
“Alright. Digger it is.” He grinned and winked at her before ripping off a piece of a rib. She let a smile through before she tore her eyes away and stared down at the table. He watched her, forcing himself to not smirk at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, why was she always hiding her face? If it wasn’t behind a mask, it was a book, or a jacket, or just her hand. He would never be able to fathom why she blocked his view. It was like if someone tried to cover a sunset, or throw a blanket over a blooming rose. 

Digger stared at the ceiling. It was 2 AM and he couldn’t sleep. He never did. Every time he closed his eyes, his vision was lined with nightmares. The Enchantress’ angry face, her terrifying brother, watching his friends get thrown into walls and benches. Not to mention the witch’s army, constantly rearing their face into his. All those eyes… No. No, he didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think about anything right now. He just wanted to zone out until his body forced him to fall into a deep sleep.  
“Mmmh…no, d-don’t.” He glanced over towards the other end of the room. Another twin bed was up against the opposite wall. A small figure was curled up on it, clutching the sheets around her tightly.  
“...Tatsu?” he whispered. She ignored him, continuing to mumble gibberish - or Japanese. Either one he couldn’t understand. Her tone, however, concerned him. She sounded scared. “Tatsu, luv, what’s wrong?” He spoke louder this time. She twitched slightly and started to talk more, loudly.  
“N-no, you can’t...you can’t…” Tatsu sounded like she was on the edge of a panic attack, he could hear it in her voice. He started to sit up when he froze at her scream, “No!” She thrashed around, as if something was attacking her. Digger immediately leaped off the bed and ran over to her side. He didn’t care that all he had on was a pair of boxers, he needed to help her.  
“Tatsu! Hey, babe, don’t cry.” He lightly grabbed her and picked her up. She let out a choked back sob as he cradled her in his arms. “Shh, sh shhh. Hey, hey, you’re fine, you’re alright, darl.” She muttered something in Japanese under her breath Digger gently stroked her hair, hushing her softly. “It’s okay, I’m here, Tatsu, I’m here. I’ll protect you.” He held her tighter against his chest as he looked towards the window at her bedside. It shined a little light onto her pale face. Her eyes were glossy and slightly puffy.  
‘Poor gal’.  
“...Digger?”  
“Yeah, it’s me, Kat.” Her black eyes scanned over him, making sure she wasn’t in the hands of an enemy.  
“Sorry,” she mumbled. He furrowed his brow, carefully moving to sit her down on her bed. She wrapped her own arms around herself protectively and moved her head to stare out the window. Tatsu looked lost, distant. She wasn’t in the right place.  
“Don’t apologize, luv, we all get nightmares.” He kept his tone quiet and friendly.  
“...you should go to sleep, Captain. I hope I did not wake you.” Her tone was flat. She didn’t want to discuss this, or delve into anything.  
But this is Captain Boomerang, after all.  
“Actually, I can’t sleep. And Imma guess you can’t either, Tats.” She didn’t say anything. Hell, she wouldn’t even look at him. A small fire began to grow as he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him. Her eyes stuck to his collarbone. “What the fuck did you just see?”  
“Nothing-”  
“Nothing?” He let out a laugh. “Nothing?! Kat, you got driven to tears. I think you’ve seen me cry more than...than uh...vice versa.” Tatsu narrowed her eyes.  
“Digger, are you drunk-”  
“Stop trying to change the subject!” She tensed at his loud statement. He sounded like he was holding back a hysterical laugh, or a sad one. “God, Tatsu, you always do this!” He forced a chuckle, holding his head with one hand. “I just don’t get it, luv! Am I some kind of stranger to you?! Every answer is always ‘Nothing’ or ‘Do not concern yourself’ or, my favorite, ‘Just go back to drinking, Captain’. I mean, what is this?! Are you part of the FBI, can ya not speak about anything?!” He had a stretched, open-mouthed smile but his eye was twitching, like he was holding his emotions back. Tatsu studied his face, her eyes trailing over every feature. After minutes of silence, Digger gritted his teeth. “Please, don’t go silent on me, darl.”  
“...I do not know what to say to you.” He let out a deep breath. He picked up both of her hands and held them, gently.  
“Do you not trust me?”  
“...no.”  
“So you do?” She didn’t respond, although he barely made out the world’s tiniest nod. The fire died down, by a small amount. “So, why?” Silence floated around his ears, and he was ready to jump up and punch the wall in frustration.  
“Why what?” She hesitated to say it, yet he knew she was aware of exactly what he was talking about.  
“Why did you rescue me from Belle Reve? I can never figure it out. I mean, last time I checked, you don’t even care-”  
“I do.”  
“...what?” Tatsu swallowed before she took a calming breath.  
“I do care about you.” She paused to watch his reaction. His eyes glowed. She continued, “I do not prefer to share personal feelings, or thoughts. I shared them with one man, my husband, and that’s how it’s always been. I never cared for anyone else, either. Only to avenge Maseo’s death. But then...you joined Task Force X, and tried to escape, and I had to catch you…” Her lips formed into a small smile. “And you caught your boomerang, like it was planned. Not a bad second impression.” Her eyes were stuck on his rough chin. She didn’t want to look up, to see his face and his reaction. He made her, though, he wanted her to see the huge grin on his face. Digger gently lifted her chin and locked eyes.  
“You sayin’ you’ve gotten sweet on me?”  
“I did not-”  
“Aw c’mon, mate, lemme have this.” He leaned forward, so their faces were an inch apart. “‘Cus, I’m smitten for ya too.” Tatsu stared deeply into his blue eyes, waiting. Waiting for him to make a move. “Hey. Y’know what protects ye from nightmares?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“What?” Digger smirked before he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. She made a noise, but didn’t move away. Instead, she lightly put a hand on his cheek, gaining his attention. She paused, allowed the silence to be filled by the wind blowing outside, just for a second.  
“...you alright, luv?”  
“...I am now.” He stared at her before he bellowed out a laugh, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulling Tatsu into his chest.  
“God, you’re a riot, darl.” He let his laugh fade out into the dark. The two sat together for around 10 minutes, just holding each other, being with themselves. Digger decided to take care of the lack of noise. “You’re probably tired...I better...head back to my bed.” He slowly let his arms fall back to his sides. He was waiting for Tatsu to grab them, and say ‘No, stay’ or ‘I’m fine, I’m better with you.’ She didn’t. Digger let out a breath and moved to stand up. He looked down at her, silently begging for something to happen. He didn’t like being separated from her, leaving her alone with whatever nightmare was haunting her.  
“...Digger.”  
“Yeah?” His reply was quick, and hopeful. She paused before she spoke slowly.  
“If you...would prefer not to sleep by yourself...you could-” He already sat himself back down and had an arm around her. She slowly turned her head to stare at him. “You did not even let me finish.”  
“Did I have to?”  
“...well-” Digger interrupted her, again, with a rough kiss on the lips. She tried to push him off but gave up and decided to let him do his thing. She even leaned a little into him. He gently guided her to sit back on her bed, never taking his hands off her shoulders. He pulled away after a long moment, only because he couldn’t breathe.  
“You still don’t mind if I join ya?”  
“...is there room?” She raised an eyebrow, with a teasing smile. Digger grinned before picking her up and falling back onto the bed. She fell on top of him with a squeak of surprise. She found herself staring into his deep blue eyes. Her chocolate eyes were wide. He thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.  
“This work?” Tatsu didn’t reply. She quietly leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She rested her head against his collarbone and closed her eyes, allowing herself to try and sleep. Digger sighed blissfully as he rested his head against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.  
“...Digger.”  
“Yea?”  
“Why is your heart beating so fast?”  
“That’s what happens when you’re so close to someone you love.” He tensed up on reflex, preparing for a slap or a disapproving sound.  
“I love you too.” Digger looked at her with wide, curious eyes accompanied by raised eyebrows.  
“You sure?”  
“I’m never wrong.”  
He could’ve sworn she winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE RETURNED  
> IM SO SORRY OMG  
> I felt so bad cuz I saw the nonifications of you guys asking for more but like I had no motivation and there was so much school work and A G H  
> But just OUT OF NOWHERE I remembered I still had an unfinished story, and I was like  
> HEY  
> WHAT IF I JUST  
> DID THAT AND UPLOADED IT  
> Tbh I don't even know if anyone stuck around, like it's been practically half a year, BUT  
> IF THERE IS ANYONE WHO REMEMBERS ME WRITING STUFF LIKE THIS, AND WAS ACTUALLY THRILLED TO SEE I FINALLY UPLOADED SOMETHING, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, I HOPE I CAME THROUGH FOR YOU  
> I write a lot of my own stories now BUT HEY YOU PROBABLY CAME HERE FOR FANFICTION  
> AND I'M HERE TO DELIEVER  
> O H AND IF THERE'S ACTUALLY PEOPLE HERE, hopefully it hasn't been too long, I WILL ACTUALLY BE GLAD TO KEEP GOING WITH ALL THE OTHER STORIES I GOT GOING ON, ILL TRY TO WORK ON THEM EVERY WEEKEND  
> Also I lost all my prompts, so please give me more  
> ALRIGHT WOO GLAD TO BE BACK


End file.
